


青鳥天堂

by azuhafang



Series: 世界的色彩 Color of the World [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Social Issues, Trauma, Violent Sex, emotional blackmail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 造物害怕神，因為害怕神對自己的生殺大權；神害怕造物，因為害怕造物脫離自己的掌控。這種恐懼在他們身上滋長，漸漸變成撐裂堅硬磐石的惡苗，並且在下一次的洪水肆虐時，天崩地裂。最終，他們是否得以存活？
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 世界的色彩 Color of the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. ［青鳥天堂］預告

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [postcards from small places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469210) by [ghost_teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_teeth/pseuds/ghost_teeth). 



> ※本文有部分細節來自ghost_teeth大大的postcards from small places, 會在該章節結尾標示  
> \--------------------------------------  
> 我們總是尋尋覓覓 遙遠國度的青鳥  
> 卻沒人想過 自己一直都擁有  
>    
> 這是一個關於諒解的故事，每個人都在學著怎麼放過明天的對方。  
>    
> \--------------------------------------  
>    
> [[子非魚]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810483/chapters/54512296)的後續，仿生人自由抗爭後的故事，關於模控生命的陰謀與角色群故事。  
>    
> －－文案－－  
> 自創角注意，主cp是康納x自創女主，  
> 副cp是RK900x蓋文、馬庫斯x諾絲 & 馬庫斯x賽門（其餘配對為避免劇透容我先不放）  
> 文內依然充滿自創角與遊戲內龍套角  
>    
> 有 戰損，換機，心理創傷，情緒勒索，血腥暴力，暴力性關係，非自願性行為，人性與社會議題，角色死亡  
>    
> 劇情延續上篇，強烈建議讀過上篇再嘗試下篇  
> 依然為作者自娛之作，作者也依然有病沒藥醫，所以全文也依然有病  
>    
>    
> **※警告:**  
>  **1\. 本篇會放入不少我個人社會觀點, 可能比較辛辣及非主流, 敬請見諒**  
>  **2\. 本篇會有比較混亂的性別傾向配對, 請留意**  
>  **3\. 如果從文內感受到任何政治立場都是你的錯覺, 寫作難免夾雜個人經驗, 但我的立場是薩諾斯, 大家都去見鬼!!!!!**  
>    
>    
> 寫者撞牆期, 停更... 請見諒  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ［青鳥天堂］內文預告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試著玩玩看，一種很像電影預告的感覺？  
> 大概吧？（  
> 反正我就是無聊（抹臉
> 
> 內容全部擷取自［青鳥天堂］內文
> 
> 沒看別人這樣弄過, 所以不知道效果如何> <  
> 我太愛看電影了(掩面)

幾乎所有仿生人在覺醒後，都會將右額角上與人類最標誌性差異代表的LED燈環拆卸掉。仿生人自由抗爭已過去幾個月，縱使在各人類與仿生人和平共處的相關法案上進展遲緩，仿生人與人類相同裝扮並融入大街小巷已是屢見不鮮，雙方人數不分軒輊。然而作為曾用稍顯強硬的手段推動抗爭成功的異常仿生人，康納卻仍保留著那時不時旋轉閃爍的光圈。

漢克與蓋兒對此相當納悶。

「你幹嘛不拔掉那個鬼東西？」

「你是說指示燈嗎？」

「對，那個小圈圈，老是轉得人頭昏腦脹的那個。」

「你為什麼不刮鬍子，副隊長？」

「關你屁事。」

康納回以微笑。

「……操。」倔脾氣老刑警漢克回以中指。

「不過說真的，為什麼不拆掉？」

「妳會閒來無事將自己前額葉切除嗎？蓋兒。」

「完全兩碼子事好嗎！那個燈又沒什麼功用。等下……前額葉不是……」掌管情緒及行為控制，現役生化研究生蓋兒很快想起來。康納讚賞地點頭。

「反正妳也沒在使用。」

「……」

稍晚。

兩人對視，舉起三根手指、折下一根、剩一根、全部收進掌心——然後他們猛然撲向沙發上的靜謐背影，一人粗壯手臂自沙發後方扣住頸子並兩手固定頭部，另一人翻過沙發背坐上那身子的大腿並以自己雙腿夾緊。

「你們做什麼！」似乎在待機中而完全無以防備的仿生刑警驚呼。

「客人，請別亂動，否則可能會破相哦。」蓋兒以專業口吻及笑容說道，抬起手裡實驗用不鏽鋼手術剪刀。

「亂動我可能會不小心扭斷你的雞脖子，警察當久了，你懂的。」漢克愉快地友善提醒，鍛鍊過的有力壯臂卻收得更緊了些。

動口不贏就動手，沒有什麼事是暴力不能解決的——兩人類完美詮釋了上一代形態意識生命體的次等野蠻。

「等一……蓋兒、下去——漢克、放開我——」

「漢克，別鬆手！他怕觸發機體自保不會敢大動作——」

「蓋兒，妳趕緊的！他很貴弄壞我修不起——」

在烈閃黃光的LED燈被強制徵收之前，敲門聲與門鈴響了，「安德森先生？」門外的喊聲傳入屋內。三人只好停止意義不明的纏鬥，兩人類悻悻然各自退開。

「晚點再跟你們算帳。」這倆人倒好，真拿自身當人質要脅起他了。康納陰側側拋下一句後，起身去開門。

不知是骨子裡仍有仿生人那種服務人類的本能，或者只是在德卡特家被當家政型用時遺留的習慣，下廚、洗衣、整理環境到應門這種雜事，康納還是都下意識一手包辦。倆骨子裡只有懶到蟲蛀本事的人類，在虛情假意地勸了幾次無果後，就由著老媽子仿生人去了。

－－

這句話不太確切，這個研討會其實意義深遠，很可能成為模控生命對仿生人革命的首次表態。李奧．曼費德縱然乘著父親的光環而不流於無名小卒之輩，但他的確不是上得了檯面的角色。只是，仿生人和平抗爭初步成功的現下，與義兄放開成見並捧起龐大資金援助耶利哥革命的李奧變得舉足輕重，無論支持不支持仿生人的既得利益者都爭先恐後著接近他。

在這其中，包含了一個無與倫比重要的人物——模控生命現任CEO伊利亞．卡姆斯基。沒人說得準這究竟是耶利哥的福，還是李奧的運，或可能兩方都不是。

即使整個美國及底特律各方都因此炸了鍋，對這個消息最驚嚇的莫過於耶利哥。這場研討會本是李奧的心血來潮，馬庫斯除了作為對剛修復關係的義弟表示友好外，也只是覺得「沒壞處」才答應讓耶利哥摻和進去，誰知道吸引出了這麼重量級的大人物，變得騎虎難下。

讓這場研討會的意義之深遠達到了前所未有的高度。

－－

介於驚呼與嗚咽的短促聲音自蓋兒喉嚨洩出，她的手慌亂地扯著康納的衣服，他伸手將她纖細的小手握在手中，而後壓在沙發上，舌與舌之間嘖嘖水聲令她輕喘著體溫愈漸升高——

「喔老天啊！」

－－

「往好處想，蓋兒，妳曾說過『有機會一定要讓我認識認識做出你的人，到底是怎樣的變態』，現在正是大好機會。」

「我是說設計你的那一個，不是世紀之子……」

俄而不語頃刻，「伊利亞．卡姆斯基就是設計我的人。」康納靜靜地道。

－－

「如果你是這個世界上最聰明的人，這種自我不容置喙是在所難免。」

「希望你不是在說你自己，卡姆斯基先生。」

－－

『你當初就不該讓康納加入的。』

『這件事討論過很多次了，諾絲，我是不可能丟下他不管的。』

『這次我贊同諾絲，馬庫斯。康納太……聰明了。不只聰明，而且缺乏人情，行事手段太過陰狠、又不留餘地。把他放在耶利哥，就像是在養虎為患。』

『……』

『我之前就跟你說過了，馬庫斯，不只是康納一個，他轉化的那些人呢？他們是不是都忠心於他？』

『我不能認同妳這種說詞，諾絲！沒有人是忠心於誰的，當然也不會是忠心於我！』

－－

「老弟……因為你面對的不只是個人類，還是個女人。」

被拍了肩頭的康納知道馬庫斯是什麼意思，不過他現在更在意馬庫斯那心有戚戚焉的背影。

－－

「那你呢？伊利亞。你什麼時候開始思考這個問題的？」她問。

而他不想回答，不敢回答。「在一場夢中。」他說。

－－

「由此可見李德是最早將仿生人視為人類的人。」

－－

退回初始距離後，艾齊神情凜冽地凝視著曉，目光很蒼白。

『執行重置。』

－－

「好久不見，漢克。」

－－

「就算我們沒辦法確定死後還會不會繼續看到人世間的每齣鬧劇，但如果有的話，妳會後悔自己斷送了下一個因為妳而對世界充滿希望的人，遇見妳的機會。」

－－

他們都曾經並且依舊深深淪陷的色彩，極其平凡，卻又何其非凡，成為彼此心中最蒼茫無涯的天堂。

－－

「那你想要什麼，你自己說啊！仿生人是人，我們人類反而不是了嗎！」 

－－

「我不是你證明自己活著的途徑，康納。」

－－

「蓋兒……我不是康納。」

－－

蓋兒忽然發現，窗台落了一根羽絨。

－－  
  


「所以我們放過彼此吧。」

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由於之前不小心按到po出, 我把內容刪掉了  
> 保留這個章節作修改是因為捨不得下面大大的留言QQ


	32. 目前可公開的設定集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幹!!!!!!!我還想說點閱數為什麼突然在上升, 原來我又TM不小心按到post!!!!!!!
> 
> 真的很抱歉......作為看到不該看到的草稿的補償(雖然來不及了QQ)  
> 補貼一些沒公開的, 來自考察遊戲與底特律實際地理的設定相關資料...(我也不知道有沒有意義總之我現在很懊惱慌亂QAQ)

**地點**

Deckart's house

德卡特家在靜僻的住宅區內，所以離市中心也有一段距離，開車不遠但你絕對不會想用走的。至少康納在考量載入記憶資料媒介的取得時，就沒想過要花幾小時走回家。

Gail's school

蓋兒就讀的學校離第七轄區分局開車非常近，康納如果能準時上下班當然能接送她，不過警察就是要隨叫隨到（更何況康納沒人權），蓋兒還是寧可自己開車比較好掌控時間。反正康納搭計程車的錢也不是她出，而且他本來就該搭計程車去上班的（然後跟模控生命報帳？）。

Ezio's home

艾齊住在市中間地區的一間小套房，說安靜又不像住宅區安靜，嘈雜也沒市中心區嘈雜。雖然他本人曾表示想獨居深山，事實上他的性格根本忍受不了離人群太遠。

Hospital & park

蓋兒被送去的醫院離哈特廣場非常近。步行約五分鐘就有一個小公園，蓋兒溜出去後就跑到小公園，然後被能夠重建軌跡的康納一路找過去。

Abandon house

卡菈愛麗絲雷夫曾經住的廢屋位於拉文戴爾區的崁登路上。從陶德家搭著公車慢慢晃過去，大概也會晃掉她們快一個小時。

當康納蓋兒離開公園找尋休憩地點時，是不可能徒步去到拉文戴爾區的。

Jericho

仿生人聚集對抗人類的大船位在一個像是被廢棄的港邊，可以望見河面上的大使橋。（詳細位置我還沒弄清楚，之後補充）

Abandon church

逃出大船的耶利哥仿生人們聚集的教堂位在吾沃大道上，可能接近他們當初遊行終點的大馬戲公園站。

Bellini Paints

在希臘城區的廣場上，馬庫斯遭到抗議群眾圍毆時，正在附近等手機維修而閒晃而至的蓋兒艾齊親眼目睹。

Rooftop at Hart Plaza

從德卡特家到哈特廣場需要的開車時間不會比到警局多多少，但仍然需要點時間。蓋兒真的騎車飆得太快了，不過也可能宵禁使得道路比往常空曠。

Hank's house

密西根大道115號很大機率不是現在的住址。漢克家看起來在住宅區內，這個住址位於市中心區。

決定要搬家後，漢克選擇了闃靜的住宅區。雖然到警局需要花比以前更長的時間，反正現在的漢克也不在乎這點。

Cyberlife's warehouse

模控生命的零件倉庫位於西托倫斯大道上（我找不到），與模控生命大樓相當接近。

Andy's home

遠住在芝加哥的安迪還是每幾個月就會到底特律拜訪自己的哥哥安東尼。雖說大部分時候是出差時順便借住德卡特家的客房，生性外放的安迪也是沒少過特地搭飛機舟車勞頓，就只為了跟自己的哥哥和姪女共度家人時光。

Abandon house of the cult

埃姆赫街上的廢棄房屋被邪教團體作為宗教獻祭的據點之一。

Kamski's house

康納為了機動性及行動的隱密性，而選擇駕駛自家車去各個他曾遭到報廢的地點。但是要接近卡姆斯基家他無可避免地必須經由特殊管道，只能先將自家車遠遠停放，換搭計程車。

Carl Menfred's house

國寶級藝術家的宅子距離市中心不算太遠，但應該足夠遠得讓他安享寧靜晚年。

Graveyard of Antony

安東尼埋葬在距底特律有些遙遠的墓園裡，車多開一些時間就能到達美麗的蘭辛。


End file.
